


Чужие слезы

by platano_yep



Series: Кингсман-драбблы [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platano_yep/pseuds/platano_yep
Summary: Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!





	Чужие слезы

Камеры внутреннего наблюдения агентства Кингсман не в пример лучше тех, какими приходится довольствоваться во время работы, но Мерлину редко когда удается за кем-то по ним следить.

Вот, например, новый Ланселот сидит в соседнем кабинете, изучая дело Валентайна. Когда Мерлин принес ей документы, она как раз надкусывала яблоко, заканчивая обед. Принимая папку из рук, она даже не подумала вытащить яблоко изо рта. Мерлин не признавался себе, как больно его кольнуло это напоминание. Ли Анвин, оставивший после себя эхо простоватости и непростительной мягкости, Гэри Анвин, заражавший всех своими дурными привычками, как гриппом. Оба умудрились остаться в Кингсман, так толком в нем и не побывав.

Вот Артур, стабильный и скучный, как памятник, молча следит за ходом задания.

Вот он сам, в своем кресле, шустро работает пальцами над клавиатурой, ещё лучше – головой, на одном из мониторов видны затылки и машущий руками проповедник.

Вот Галахад. Шутящий, убивающий и умирающий.

Мерлин отворачивается от экрана, снимает очки и трет переносицу. Новое знание не укладывается в голове, как он ни старается его втиснуть, перешагнуть, идти и работать дальше. Поэтому когда он все-таки поворачивается к мониторам, первым машинально вызывает Галахада, единственного, с кем он хотел бы сейчас посоветоваться. Он матерится, говорит с Артуром, потом по громкой связи с Рокси, и Рокси, все ещё в полевой форме, отрывисто сообщает, что сбегает переодеться, и вскакивает с места.

Мерлин стучит по клавишам, забрасывает несколько удочек, связывается со своим человеком в ЦРУ, снова говорит с Артуром, понимает, что Рокси уже должна была вернуться, тут же просматривает одну за другой камеры штаба, как никогда остро отказываясь стоить предположения и желая знать точно.

Чисто стратегически Рокси выбирает верное место, но Кингсман бы не был Кингсман, если бы больше всего камер не было в самых плохо просматриваемых местах. Рокси стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, хмурится, глядя вниз, рот спрятан прижатым к губам кулаком.

Мерлину не так часто доводилось видеть, как плачут женщины, но он прекрасно знал, что они-то умеют делать это правильно. Конечно, он чувствовал, как начинает жечь от соли глаза, как припухают веки, но вот так, всем собой, он плакать не умел и сейчас со странной просыпающейся жадностью наблюдал за Рокси.

Вот она пытается терпеть, кусает костяшки, дышит ртом. Вот не выдерживает, зажмуривается, запрокидывает голову, затылок скребет по стене, губы кривятся, будто в улыбке. Её встряхивает, она прижимается к стене щекой, виском, будто хочет спрятаться. Мерлин, помешкав, включает динамик и слышит её плач – Рокси плачет голосом, как ребенок, и этот звук отдается в нем, как на камертоне. Но Рокси будто понимает, что её слышат, спохватывается и зажимает рот обеими руками, плотно сжатые пальцы напоминают респираторную маску. Несколько секунд Мерлин смотрит, как её бесшумно скручивают не высвободившиеся рыдания, ему кажется, что она так себя задушит, но проходит время, напряжение уходит из плеч, руки опускаются. Мерлин видит следы пальцев на её щеках.

Рокси не трет лицо руками, промакивает платком, здесь, слава небесам, обошлось без уличного влияния. Будто услышав мысли Мерлина, Рокси шмыгает носом и покидает убежище.

Мерлин дожидается её, поставив локти на стол и уперев лоб в сплетенные пальцы. Бездействуя. Рокси, конечно, узнает свой закуток на экране, но ничего не говорит, подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо. Мерлин накрывает ее ладонь своей, до смешного благодарный.

Теперь можно работать.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии делают жизнь фикрайтеров счастливее!


End file.
